Users can interact with applications executing on mobile devices through touchscreen displays of the mobile devices. The touchscreen displays have limited screen size, and only a limited number of user interface objects, such as input and output elements (e.g., on-screen keyboard), menus, and other user interface objects (e.g., checkboxes, text entry fields), can be displayed on a given touchscreen display at any one time. These limitations make controlling applications through mobile devices difficult and can overall hamper user experience. Further, in some cases, some users may be limited to manipulating their respective mobile devices with only one available hand, which further worsens user experience.